epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fametown/Trevor, Michael,
Hey guys. So I decided to make my own series, and I'm not really sure where it's going to go. I'm not new to the rap battling scene, but I am very new sharing my rap battles with a large community that loves rap battles. I'm fine with criticism, so go ahead and chisel or applaud whatever you want to in this battle. I will except suggestions you guys drop in the comments, but just know I will only be doing battles that I feel comfortable doing, which are the ones where I know a lot about each rapper beforehand. So without further ado, here is the kickstart to my own rap battle series that is unnamed as of now. Special thanks to LeandroDaVinci for the cover, and TK for the GTA 5 title cards. Cast ;Three Musketeers *EpicLLOYD as Athos *Nice Peter as Porthos *Zach Sherwin as Aramis *George Watsky as d'Artagnan ;GTA 5 *DeStorm Power as Franklin Clinton *EpicLLOYD as Michael De Santa *Nice Peter as Trevor Phillips *Greg Davis Jr. as Lamar Davis Three Muskeeters We're the Three Musketeers, we fire at the crooks You're the Three Buccaneers, street pirate kooks Let's write your epitaph, one by one Damn right, we'll kick your ass, fun time's done Arthos Franklin, used to repo cars for a livin' Frankly, you should think of sorrow and forgiveness Just because you left the thug life for cash Doesn't mean that you can underlie your past You hurt people, you're still a low-life, beatin' kills It's illegal, refillin' women, eatin' pills Now you're stuck with two geezers and a cripple as your mentors How the fuck will you beat us? We all stick and work together Portho Michael, the psycho, can't keep up with life's cycle Rival to the trial, he's so homicidal You ditched your family, just to rethink your past You bitch about everything and got a shrink for that Joined a crooked cult and unknowingly max-paid their tip cup You're just a stupid insult, a lousy Max Payne rip-off So fuck what you believe in, look at the guy you've become Sorry to say this, Townley, but your time has come Aramis Oh, I know what they say, you shouldn't mess with Trevor And I don't wanna get raped, I wouldn't whatsoever But I know that stuff is bullshit, you're really just a chicken Just a homosexual, who can't settle with his feelings You crazy old fuck, stop eating people and dealing Your bank roll sucks, stop beating people and chilling You know you're dumb and chemical, you better get down and pray So go do something sensible and choose Ending A Three Musketeers You know you're messed up and that's a well-known fact So you better fess up to all your unknown acts Run and call the Feds on us, we're here to brawl Because it's all for one and one for all! Trevor, Michael & Franklin We all reside in San Andreas, a part where peeps aren't civil Our defeat is like the Himalayas, it's hard to reach our level So go ahead and taunt us, we'll end your lives We'll blow off a head off in a cop car, and then you'll die Franklin Clinton Ya'll act like you're heroes, but your book says otherwise You wouldn't trash talk, you zeros, you'd rather fight and murderize Arthos, dawg, you claim you're immune to love? I bet that'll change once you get your lips stuck on deez nuts So why don't you go and try to find a homie with some better skill? I murder fuckers and killing Muskateers is my Benadryl So go and make like your servant and don't talk unless needed I guess that'll be hard, homie, when your lips are bleedin' Michael De Santa Pass me the mic to diss a man who's called Porthos Dandy and light, it's a pisser, you were so close What kind of mother goes and names her kid that? What kind of father lets his son join a bitch clan? You hired your servant cause you saw him spitting in a river shower? You're more clueless than the guys who made that fifth dick Albert You made Boniface change his name because you didn't like the way it sounds? Maybe that's just because your own name puts your bony face in a frown Trevor Phillips You wouldn't like me when I'm pissed off, but I'm pissed off! I'll screw Aramis in his anus until my dick cums That's how angry I am, you pushed me to the brink You only hired your boy Bazin cause he's good with the chicks You're deeply religious? Good, cause I am God! T.P. Industries is not a fraud! Going on rampages, tearing through pussies You're about to be the next head on my wall of rookies Trevor, Michael & Franklin You aren't real soldiers, you're just manly broads You Banana Splits are sweeter than a candy bar You took a taxi to the wrong city, we're nothing to mess with You must've chose Option C, cause this is your Deathwish! d'Artagnan Deathwish? Sorry, men, but you must be smoking trees Catch this, you hardly can, cause it's four against three When I first met my friends, we started an illegal duel When you first met your friends, you started breaking people's rules Five years to make your game? But it still sucked gonads! I fear you're made to slay, and that's a fucked up program! While it didn't take long for us to find the truth and make a friend pact You guys can't even find your hearts, let alone a jetpack! Lamar Davis Hello everybody, yo, how in the fuck you doin'? Let me take a second on this microphone to ruin Anybody's fucking chances of rapping a flow this fluent I'm not a fucking human, you stupid pukes, I'm a mutant Back up nigga, cause shit's about to throw down My rhymes are like a cooking pot, cause they gon' knock you to the ground You had so many hoes up on your dick, you're probably a father I know I fuck prostitutes, but at least I don't cheat on 'em You murdered your teenage wife, fell in love with the landlord's chick Your love life is harder to understand than your name is L.D. gets an extra bar cause that's the way it is I'm sorry that we hustled this battle, it's just the way we live Poll Who won? The Three Musketeers & d'Artagnan Trevor, Michael, Franklin & Lamar Trivia *I'm still working on getting the formatting for the font right. Next time I do a team battle, hopefully I can get the color coding down by then. Category:Blog posts